


Don't You Dare

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, M/M, Peter not taking his shit, Sad Deadpool, Thinks about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: When Wade gets really down on himself, Peter stops it*really bad at summaries*Getting back into writing after stopping for a while. Be nice





	Don't You Dare

It had been a rough day. His suit had more red on it than normal thanks to the 5 bullet wounds. A job went very wrong and innocent people died. The boxes wouldn't stop talking and he just wanted to put a bullet through his head.

"Just get home, just get home." Deadpool repeated over and over. Once home he could sit on the couch and die in peace. Peter wasn't due back for another week anyway. The door to their apartment was the best thing he had seen all day. He opened it expecting quiet and instead of being greeted by silence he hears "Babe you're home"

'Shit'. "Hi baby boy. Why are you home?" He greets Peter with a smile that even looks forced through the mask. 

Peter's eyes narrow and he stops and stares at Wade. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing baby boy, nothing."

"Wade"

"I'm not worthy of being here. I don't deserve anything." Deadpool says staring at the ground, his hand twitching for his gun. 

"Don't you dare." Peter growls.

In a flash Peter has Wade over his shoulder and heads to the bedroom. He flings Wade on the bed webs his hands to the headboard. He strips the weapons from Wade's body and begins kissing the areas as he removes the blood stained suit. All the while saying "I love you", "I need you", "You are beautiful", "You are the best thing to ever happen to me" over and over again.

"Peter please. More." Wade starts to buck up, not moving Peter who is using his spidey powers to keep Wade down. 

"Say it and you can have it all" Peter smirks.

"Baby boy, please."

"Admit you matter and I will release you."

"I...love...you."

"And?" Peter asks with a kiss to Wade's nipple.

"I d...deserve....you." Wade says, not quite believing it.

"And?" Peter moves further towards Wade's cock.

"I..matter." Wade whispers staring into Peter's eyes.

Peter releases him and Wade flips him on his back. 'This is gonna be a long night' Is the last thought Peter has before all thoughts are driven from his head by Wade. This night is just the first step in Peter's plan from when Wade gets suicidal but he will be here every step of the way, sore ass and all.


End file.
